Le vesseau
by ina-eyes
Summary: à peine Jack ai enfin récupéré son pressieux bateau,voilà qu'il disparait à nouveau et se serait de la faute de Will!


Jack et son équipage était secouer et épuisées,ils venaient d'essuyer une terrible tempette, et les dégats sur le pearl était important.  
  
Depuis sa victoire sur Barbossa Jack avait put retrouver, se qui pour lui, était le plus grand des trésors: son bateau ! Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit déjà en si mauvais état,il envisageait depuis un moment de retourner dans le port de Tortuga pour agrandir son équipage,et parce que des évènement étrange c'était produit sur le pont.Les marins avait ressentit des vibrations suspectes tout au long de la coque comme des batements de coeur.  
  
Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que Annamaria vienne le trouver et lui fasse part des inquiétudes de l'équipages,il avait ressentit cette meme étrange sensation que ces hommes et avait accepté de se diriger vers le port le plus proche.  
  
Arrivé à quai ces hommes c'était jeter vers le quartier des marins et il devait rester à bord pour survéiller le bateau,il était seul à bord avec les deux autres pirates chargé du premier quart.  
  
Jack s'était installer sur le bureau de sa cabine il travaillait sur une carte pour déterminer quel serait le moyen le plus sure et le plus rapide d'atteindre Tortuga, il y avait toujours un risque d'etre pris par des soldats lorsqu'on ammarait sur un port civile.  
  
Il commençait à s'assoupire lorsqu'il ressentit à nouveau cette vibration dans la coque suivit de plusieurs crit venant de ses hommes,il montat à toute vitesse vers le pont.  
  
Lorsqu'il l'ateignit il faillit trébucher sur quelque chose de rond.La nuit le rendait presque aveugle et il dut se pencher pour voire l'objet qui avait manqué de le faire tomber,reconnaissant la tete de l'un de ses hommes, tout juste arrachée, il se relevas violamment.C'est ce qui le sauvas , il put éviter le projectile juste à temps,l'objet se plantat dans le bois. Jack eu le pressentiment que le bateau entier c'était plein, comme mutilé par l'arme.  
  
Il cessa de respirer et avança avec précaution et l'agilité d'un félin,espérant que son adversaire ne pourait le repérer ni par le son ni par la vue.  
  
Au fure et à mesure qu'il se déplaçait dans la direction d'ou prauvenait le projectile.Ces yeux c'étant habituer à l'obscurité, il distinguait une forme qui se détachait sur la coque,il ne put réprimer un cri lorsqu'il comprit que ce qui l'avait attaqué n'était rien d'autre que la toute réssente figure de proux qu'il avait fait installer à l'aide de will.  
  
Il ne croyait pas se qu'il voyait et restat interdit.Il entendit le bois du vesseau craqué et il vit la figure s'extrere de la coque sans pour autant causer de dégat.Jack ne put retenir sa colère,il ne pouvait croire que l'on défigure son bateau ou qu'on s'en prenne à ses hommes,n'était il pas le plus grand capitaine?  
  
Il se jeta sur la figure,tirant son arme il sentit le bois céder sous la lame,et entendit le cri strident de la statue,il recula et la vie retirer l'arme et la rejeter pui elle se raprocha.Il évita le premier coup de justesse mais le second le projeta jusque sur la pierre noire du port et tout devint noir.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Jack avait mal partout mais les coups de pied qu'on lui donnait n'arangeait rien! Il ouvrit un oeil et put voire une Annamaria folle de rage et un Bill désollé qui mettait toute ces force à l'empécher de frapper à nouveau.  
  
"......Plus là......!"Cest tout se qu'il put comprendre, son cerveau était engourdie.  
  
"le bateau il n'est plus là,tu entends! espèce de minable,crétain de capitaine de rien"criait-elle  
  
"Le Pearl....?!"  
  
"Nan, le titanique! Bien sure le Black pearl !!!"  
  
On l'aida à ce relever,ces pieds ne semblait plus le sous-tenir.gardant une main sur sa tête semblant prete à exploser.  
  
Oui,il se souvenait tout était la faute de cette maudite femme de bois,il fallait leur en parler!  
  
Il leur expliqua se qui s'était passer d'un trait.Il se sentit agacé par les regards incrédules qu'ils lui lançaient.  
  
Bill le regarda un instant puis il s'exclamat"bon sang Jack,je veut bien te croire,mais quel sorcellerie aurait fait vivre notre figure de proue?"  
  
Jack se repris, aficha se sourire qui abituellement ne le quitait jamais et déclara simplement"On trouve le Pearl,on le ratrappe et on lui pose la question!"  
  
Il ne se sentait pas totalement sure de lui mais il était sure d'une chose.Il devait trouver le fabriquant de la figure de proue,l'homme était soit coupable,soit paussaidait des renseinement utile,et cette personne n'était autre que Will Turner!  
  
*****************  
  
note de moi(pas prétentieux:Hum,Hum.....je ne sais pas si ça vous a plus mais moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire,c mon premier fic d'aventure.  
  
En se moment je suis dans mon tripe pirates j'adore!!!!!!!!  
  
lisez One piece je vous l'ordonne!!!!!c votre capitaine qui vous l'ordonne!!!!!!!!!  
  
non ne partez pas je ne le referait plus promis je suis désoler, je ne donnerais plus d'ordre.  
  
Mais puis je faire une requette?je veut des review s'il vous plait  
  
si vous le faite je vous couvrirais d'or. 


End file.
